


Gift from God

by FionaFoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaFoe/pseuds/FionaFoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On tumblr: http://winchesterswoonathon.tumblr.com/post/144008594794/gift-from-god</p><p>Based on a reader request: The reader can't fit into her normal jeans, Dean makes her feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift from God

“Fuck, now that’s the right way to start the day…” Dean chuckled as he rolled over from on top of you, “You are fucking amazing. You know that babe?”

“You ain’t too bad yourself, mister.” You turned to your side and smiled at him, your eyes locked with his glorious greens. 

“I could lie here with you all day, sweetheart,” Dean leaned over to place a soft kiss on your forehead, the stubble on his face gently scratching the side of your face in the process, “but duty calls, I have to go play FBI with Sammy soon.”

“You checking in with the coroner today?” You inquired. 

They had been working some mysterious deaths close to home for once and you were thrilled, not having to be apart while he worked the case. You would have loved nothing more than to be able to go with them on hunts, but you loved your job too much to quit. That was actually where you’d met him, close to a year ago. He was digging up lore in the library when you were working your shift behind the desk, and even though you wouldn’t say it was love at first sight, it sure as hell was extreme attraction.

“How is this our pillow talk?” Dean hummed, before he got up and walked across the room, “But yeah, we’re gonna ask around, look at some bodies.”

You lay there for a minute, staring at the naked man looking through the closet for clean clothes, the muscles of his back rippling as he rummaged around in there. How had you gotten this lucky? You rolled out of bed, wrapped a towel around naked form and headed down the hall to get in the shower.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freshly showered you hurried back, running down the hallway, the echo of your bare feet on the cold floors resonating between the walls. Walking into Dean’s room your mouth nearly dropped open. Dean was standing there in his suit searching for a tie. Whenever you saw him in a suit you had to take a moment to marvel at his handsomeness. 

“Looking good, baby.” You purred and shot a wink in his direction, and Dean chuckled in response.

You went through the drawer of clothes you kept at the bunker, searching to find something halfway decent to wear. Fresh undies, a pretty t-shirt and, much to your surprise and joy, a pair of jeans you’d been looking for for weeks. Thrilled, you dropped the towel, got in your panties and bra and started on the jeans. One foot, then the other, and they pooled around your ankles. You bent over to pull them up and heard Dean groan from where he stood, appreciating the view it seemed, and smiled to yourself. Standing back up, you pulled the jeans up, but much to your shock they wouldn’t go over your butt as easily as they used to. You tried again, applying some force, tugging at the waistline. But no luck. 

“Fuck!” You exclaimed, the frustration building in you. 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Dean took a step in your direction.

“My stupid jeans,” You turned to face him, wiggling out of the jeans in the process, “or more like my stupid butt…”

“Hey! Leave that magnificent butt outa it!” Dean frowned playfully.

“I guess I’ve gained some weight, and it’s all in the butt-area apparently…” You sighed, it was so fucking typical, you usually gained some weight when you were feeling good. And you really were happy with him.

“Yeah?” Dean raised his eyebrows, “Well, you’ve never been sexier. That butt is a gift from God, don’t you go getting rid of it!”

He walked over to where you stood in your undies, getting close enough for you to smell his musk. Staring deep into your eyes, he smiled and reached his arms around you, grabbing at your butt with both hands. 

“You hear me?” He gave it a squeeze.

“I hear you, Winchester.” You smiled at him and took hold of the front of his suit pulling him closer. He leaned into you, placing a deep, greedy kiss on your lips. You let yourself melt into him, hungry for him. 

“Ugh…” Dean groaned, and broke from the kiss, “I hate that I have to go, baby.”

“So do I.” You bit your bottom lip, feeling the effect the kiss had had on him through his dress pants. 

“When I come back,” his eyes had gone dark with desire, “I’m gonna show you just how much I appreciate your beautiful butt.” He gave you a squeeze, “I’m gonna worship it, rub you down, before I push into your sweet pussy from behind,” his voice got thick, “keeping a nice view of this.” With that he let a hand slip under the delicate fabric of your panties, his palm on the bare skin of your butt.

Dean brought his other hand to the mere inches of space separating your bodies, letting it slide down the front of panties, his fingers finding their way between your already slick folds.

“So wet for me,” he said, his husky voice close to your ear, “and I’ve barely touched you yet.”

Dean’s index finger found your clit, ever so slightly rubbing it, causing you to moan from deep in your chest. Speeding up, he brought his lips to your neck, playfully biting and kissing at it. Your breathing getting heavier, you felt the pleasure build in your core. Dean let his hand travel down, pushing at your opening with his index and middle while letting his thumb find your clit. He continued rubbing at the little bundle of nerves as he pushed into you, making you gasp at the added pleasure. Slowly moving his fingers in and out of you he hooked them to hit that perfect spot inside of you, and you moaned out his name. Quickening his pace he continued working his thumb and fingers bringing you closer and closer to climax.

“Why don’t you come for me before I have to go, baby?” He said, the tremble of his voice tickling your ear.

You weren’t hard to beg, and mere seconds later the pleasure rolled over you, your knees buckling, Dean keeping you steady as you rode out your orgasm. Leaning into him you drank in the air around you, the smell of him mixed with the excitement between your legs. He kissed the top of your head and sat you down on the bed.

“I gotta go now baby, but I’ll be back as soon as I can to worship that butt.” He said as you worked on coming back down to earth and you nodded in response, before he left you alone in the room, blissfully satisfied.


End file.
